Evil Ed
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Fright Night 2011, if Charley hadn't killed Ed and if Ed had a vampire girl to call his own. This contains spoilers as I am taking some dialogue used in the film. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early morning in a suburb outside of Vegas. A young boy named Charley Brewster ran back to his house with his stalled motorbike. "Really? _Really? _I'm going to take you apart," he hissed to his bike. "You watch me. Watch me take you apart!"

As he continued to threaten his motorbike, the friendly neighborhood slut was taking out the garbage in a small tank top that could barely contain her breasts and cut off sweatpants that were pink in color. He looked up and at her, her giggling at him. He blushed. "This thing has no ambition," he said flustered. "It's got no huevos...Doris, do you want some help with the trash?"

"Oh, I got it. Thanks," she said, flashing him a smile. She turned away from Charley and his bike. "Good to see you Char-Char. You're getting big."

Charley's eyes became glued to the rear of Doris. Her pants read Lucky. Once she was gone, Charley rolled his bike into his driveway, where his mom stood. "Hey, kid. Don't leer at the neighbors," she laughed.

"She's the one that put the word on her butt," protested Charley. His mom shook her head. "I'm just reading it."

His mom peered over at the neighbor's house and scoffed loud enough to get her son to prop his back up on it's kick stand and look up. "Is he ever going to move that dumpster?" she sighed.

"Oh, mom, come on. You got to get over it," groaned Charley.

The mom turned to look at her son as she headed into the garage. "Attitude," she said. "You've been stressed or something? Amy?"

"Amy is good. Hasn't dumped me yet, so," said Charley. Amy was the name of his girlfriend. Was the name of why he stopped hanging with his two good friend, Ed and Adam.

"Getting what you want can be stressful," said his mom. "Especially when you're not used to getting it. More to lose."

"You reading those books again? The power of whatever-the-Hell?" sneered Charley. He looked up to see his mom loading for sale signs into the trunk of the SUV. "Because they're definitely not working and neither is this bike. Still tripping over some guy's box."

"It's an eyesore," said his mom. "I'm trying to get people to move in, not join the legions leaving town."

"I like that word. Legions," said Charley.

"When the Perrys lived there..." said the mom, almost remembering the good old days.

"When the Perrys livered there," mocked Charley. "They were the greatest neighbors ever, but they moved. I thought you were happy their house finally sold."

"He's not digging a pool, so where did all this concrete come from?" thought his mom aloud.

"That's a very good question," agreed Charley. "Maybe you should spy on him some more and find out."

"He's 13 feet from our house. That's not spying," said his mom closing the trunk. "It's merely observing."

A lime green Bug pulled up to their house. The Bug was driven by Charley's girlfriend, Amy. "Hi, Mrs. Brewster," said Amy.

"Hey, honey. Hi girls," greeted the mom. Amy's friend's returned Mrs. Brewster's greeting. Charley started walking towards the Bug. "Oh hey, Ed called again." Charley turned to look at his mom. "If you don't want to talk to him, just tell him."

"Kind of defeats the purpose," said Charley as he continued to walk to Amy.

"We gotta get to school before Ed and Lilith take our seat in the quad," said Amy. "Still can't get the bike started?"

"No faith," said Charley.

"So you don't need a ride?" asked Amy. She shrugged and drove off.

"Amy!" called out Charley before chasing after the Bug. "Amy! Oh my G-d. Hey!"

"Charley?" asked Amy once at school, walking to their spot in the quad. Charley answered with a yeah while he sipped his coffee drink. "Guess what?" Again, a whimperish what came from Charley. "Guess what? We're on time."

"Oh good," said Charley as they neared their spot. Charley rolled his eyes as Amy said something about him stressing too much. Lilith had perched in their sot. She was a pale red head who every day wore a black veil and gothic clothes. She was deemed Ed's unofficial girlfriend, only because she refused the title of Ed's girlfriend.

She and Ed did have some romance between them. That much was true. "Ugh, Ed's bitch is in _our _spot!" cried one of Charley's popular friends.

Lilith saw Charley and his friends and sauntered over to them. "Seriously? A mochaccino? Who drinks that shit?" she scoffed.

"Sorry, not everyone drinks blood like some geek fuckers," sneered Charley's popular friend.

She sneered at his friend. "Do you let them brush your hair, My Pretty Pony?" cooed Lilith. "Well, sorry, I have to go find Ed."

The three popular males watched as Lilith walked away to find Ed. "Did that nerd find a freaking genie lamp, man?" sneered the smaller of the popular friends. "Did that dork make a sacrifice to the hot-ass gods?"

"How does he get that?" asked the taller friend. "Sure she's freaky but freaky chicks are kinky."

All Charley could do was shrug and walk to his class as the bell rang. "I bet Ed doesn't even have a car," said the smaller friend.

"Seriously."


	2. Lilith's Father

Charley went to math first thing. A few students were absent, like everyday. Nick was gone. His former friend, Adam Johnson was absent. Been a few days now. Charley didn't care as he looked back at Ed who stared right at him. Math seemed to fly by in a blur and Charley found himself standing at his friends locker watching videos on his new Android.

Ed and Lilith stood across at another set of lockers, watching them. "Dude, I think Ed and his gothic pet is going to talk to us," said the taller out of the trio.

"Hey, can we get a minute?" asked Ed to Charley.

"Just the two of you? That's sweet!" cooed the shortest friend. Ed tried to say that by we he meant Lilith, himself and Charley. "Now he can school you in the ways of geek-douchery."

"Nice. Don't you have some sluts to go fuck?" asked Ed as Lilith giggled.

"Actually, yeah, I do," retorted the small friend. "Don't you have some goth ass to go fuck?"

"Oh please!" laughed the tall friend. "Lilith fucking Ed? Edward Lee? Ha! She may be desperate but she ain't that desperate!"

"It's important, Brewster," said Ed.

Charley excused himself from the group of his friends. "What's up, Ed?"

"You know Adam's missing right?" asked Ed as Lilith adjusted her collar. She almost seemed nervous. Charley figured it was because she knew Ed was about to spaz out and if she were normal, she'd be ashamed.

Charley snorted. Yup, Lilith was ashamed. It had to be it. "What do you mean, Adam's missing?" said Charley.

"He keeps trying him. He never gets a text or a phone call back. Nothing," said Lilith. "Kind of like what your wannabe jock ass does to my poor Eddy."

Charley glanced back at his friends who were having a fit of laughter. "Lilith is right. I don't know if you were paying attention at roll call but he's not the only one gone," said Ed.

"Kids aren't coming to school. That happens all the time. Lilith used to have absent days and I didn't see you getting so worked up," said Charley.

"Lilith happens to be very pale, so whenever it gets really hot, she has to stay indoors," sneered Ed. "I want you to meet me at Adam's house after school. We'll check around and see if he's okay."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm busy," lied Charley.

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. Adam's gone," said Ed.

"Do we really have to do this here?" asked Charley.

"Wow. Is he not even supposed to speak to you anymore jock boy?" sneered Lilith.

"Would you two please be quiet? Ed, don't spaz out," hissed Charley.

"You don't want me to spaz out? Oh my G-d! It's so horrible! Crossing the streams! Will high school as we know it cease to exist!" cried Ed. "You want me to tell your pals how well we really know each other? The LEGO contests, the Farscape conventions, the costumes?"

"Please stop," said Charley.

"Or how about that one time you took my Stretch Armstrong, so you could tie it around your balls and jerk off for an hour?" asked Ed as Lilith was giggling like a mad women. "Be my backup."

"Okay, fine. Adam's after school," said Charley giving up.

"Don't be late," said Ed. Charley started to walk back towards his friends. "I'd really like Stretch back, by the way!"

Amy's lime green bug pulled up to Charley's house. They both got out, Amy holding a very large smoothie. "You know what I want for dinner?" she asked.

"You realize you're eating right now, right?" asked Charley. He wondered if Ed had any of these problems with Lilith. "You just forced me to get you a smoothie so big that they named a planet after it."

Amy looked down and pouted. "It's true. I'm insatiable."

They leaned in for a kiss. Even if Ed didn't have insatiable girlfriend, Amy was the best kisser. No questions asked. At least when he kissed Amy, he had no black lipstick on his face. Charley glanced at his house and saw his mom and the neighbor talking. The neighbor was male and muscular. Wearing his dark hair messy, a tight wife beater and blue jeans. "Is my mom flirting?" asked Charley as he drug Amy over.

Meanwhile, Ed and Lilith were at Adam's house. Again, Ed was back on his phone calling Charley for the umpteenth time. "Hey, Charley, I'm at Adam's house, and it's really weird because you're not here."

"He's not gonna show," said Lilith sitting on the porch of Adam's house. Ed said something to the voicemail about videos. "Okay, maybe he will now."

Ed sat on the curb. "Ed?" asked Lilith, making Ed look at her. She drew a heart with her long, pale finger on his chest, making him blush. "I'd like to see you in tights," she whispered before kissing him.

Meanwhile, Charley's mom was asking the neighbor what exactly he was working on. "Foundation problems. I had to rip up half of the basement. My daughter doesn't much like the mess either," he said with a smile.

"Oh, these house were practically built overnight. It never surprises me when one comes apart," said Charley's mom. "By the way, what's your daughter's name? Maybe she's in one of Charley's classes. Maybe he can introduce her to his friends."

"Lilith," said the man. "She hangs out with her boyfriend, Ed. She's told me Charley doesn't much care for Ed."

"It's a shame, they used to be so close," sighed Charley's mom. "Jerry, this is my son Charley and his...I don't know. Do we say girlfriend?"

"I know how that is," laughed Jerry. "Lilith won't call Ed her boyfriend until...they've been dating for longer."

"Hi, I'm Amy," said Amy, shaking Jerry's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Jerry is our new neighbor at the Perry place," said Charley's mom. "And he's handy."

"I'm sorry about the mess, Charley," said Jerry. "Lilith doesn't much like it either. I was just telling your mom I'll have the dumpster gone tomorrow."

"Doesn't bother me," said Charley.

"Jerry does night construction on the strip," said Charley's mom.

"You play ball?" asked Jerry referring to Charley's shoes. "Always looking for a pick up game. Ever since Lilith has found Ed, dad has taken a back seat. But it takes a real man to wear puce. I like them. So, I'd invite you guys inside, but it's a mess."

Jerry excused himself back to work as Charley's cell phone rang. It was a text from Ed. Not a nice one judging by his face. "I got to go," said Charley kissing Amy. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Dinner's on," said Charley's mom.

"That's fine. I'll eat after," said Charley hurrying away from the two women.

Jerry had moved into his garage, where he to got a text. From Lilith. Asking him to meet up with her and Ed. Tonight.


	3. Ed's Last Hours

Charley came running up to Adam's house as the sun sunk lower and lower behind the desert hills. The sky was still blue, a bit darker blue though. "Dude, where the hell have you been?" asked Ed as Charley came into view of both Ed and Lilith.

"You said after school," said Charley trying to seem innocent. Trying to seem like he hadn't tried to skip out on them.

"I meant right after. This is dusk," said Ed, narrowing his brown eyes at Charley. "Do you know what that means?"

"No, I have no idea," said Charley as the three of them made their way to the front door. "Let me consult my pocket dictionary."

"Nice," said Ed while Lilith hissed ass under her breath. Ed knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Charley answered with a nope as he stood awkwardly behind Ed. He eyed Lilith. What did Ed see in her? What did she see in Ed? Ed rung the doorbell. Ed then dove headlong into the doggy door. He unlocked the door to let Charley and Lilith in. "Uh, Ed honey? I'm gonna search around out here, if you don't mind," said Lilith. Ugh, why didn't Charley think of that?

"Good idea cutie," said Ed and kissed her before she ran off towards the side of the house.

"Maybe I should go with her?" said Charley. "To make sure she's safe."

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but that guy, your neighbor, he's a vampire man," said Ed as he grabbed a silver cross. Charley started to laugh. If Jerry was a vampire that'd mean Lilith was a vampire too! "What's so funny?"

"Jerry? He's a vampire?" chuckled Charley. "Jerry is Lilith's father, so if he's a vampire, what does that make Lilith?"

"A snack," said Ed. "We have to stake him and save Lilith. Do those two even look alike?"

Charley sighed as Ed took off, with the cross, into Adam's house. Charley rolled his eyes as he followed Ed. What they didn't know was that Jerry and Lilith were watching them from the kitchen window. Ed and Charley crept up the stairs, Ed's cross ready to smack a vampire if needed. "Hello? Adam?" whispered Ed. "Yo, it's Ed."

Ed had crept into Adam's room. Ed turned suddenly and smacked his cross. Charley just hung his head when a cardboard cutout of Edward Cullen fell towards Ed. "I feel stupid. It's a cardboard cutout," said Ed, blushing slightly.

"They're not here, dude," said Charley.

"It's not just them, okay?" said Ed. "Listen to me. Me and Lilith saw this thing on channel 13 where there was this lady who escaped an attacker that tried to bite her." They had now moved into Adam's parent's bedroom. "Adam and I graphed out all of the attacks, all the disappearances. Whole families, gone."

"That happens all the time," said Charley. "Nobody lives in Vegas, they just ass through."

"You live in Vegas," said Ed. "You're right in the center. You're his neighbor! His windows are completely blacked out!"

"Lots of people have blacked out windows," said Charley. "They work on the Strip at night, sleep during the day."

"Which is why it's the perfect plan. It fits!" said Ed.

"What? That's Jerry's a Dracula?" asked Charley.

"No. Dracula is one specific vampire. I'm telling you-"

"Dude, I know what you're telling me. I'm making fun of you. I'm mocking you," sneered Charley, narrowing his eyes at Ed.

"Awesome," sneered Ed, as he peered into the bathroom.

"You read way too much Twilight," scoffed Charley crossing his arms.

Ed pulled out of the bathroom. "That's fiction. This is real. He's a real monster and he's not brooding, or lovesick or noble." hissed Ed. "He's the fucking shark from Jaws. He kills, he feed and doesn't stop until everybody around him is dead! And I seriously am so angry you think I read Twilight!"

"You're on drugs, dude," sighed Charley.

"No, well...yeah," said Ed. "But I thought you'd take my word on this, man. I have hard evidence at home! All right. Listen. We have to stake him in his nest, okay?" Charley giggled again making Ed roll his eyes. "What now?"

"Are you and Lilith gonna have a nest after high school?" chuckled Charley.

"Me and you. But not now. It's too dark," said Ed, ignoring Charley's question. "We should go during the day. That's what I read on Peter Vincent's website."

"The magician?" asked Charley cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lilith thinks he's cute," said Ed.

"The magician in the bandana and the leather pants and tattoos and-"

"Yes. He's the master of dark forces," said Ed. "He studies vampire methodology. What else do you need?"

"Wow."

"Can we just pretend for one minute that you're not a complete douchebag?" asked Ed.

"Eddy, that's what Lilith calls you right? This was fun when we were eight," said Charley. "Point is I grew up. If you don't want to, that's fine but don't get an attitude because I'd rather have a life then make shit up."

"I get it. You're so cool, Brewster," said Ed. "Go ahead and join your Clark High early peakers, and that includes your girlfriend."

"Shut up," snarled Charley. "I can say some nasty fucking shit about your goth."

"She's undeniably doable, yes, I will give you that," said Ed. "But we used to make fun of her and her friends."

"Shut up," growled Charley.

"She's a skank. We used to make fun..."

"Shut up!" cried Charley as he threw Ed to the ground.

"Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit!" roared Ed. "What the fuck happened to you? We were inseparable."

"You know when my life started to get better?" asked Charley. "When I stopped being friends with you. Lilith needs to learn that."

Ed ran out of the room and out of the house, tears streaming from his face. "Eddy!" smiled Lilith. She watched as Ed threw his skateboard down on the ground. "Eddy?"

He looked back at Lilith. "You want a ride home?" asked Ed. She sat on the front of his skateboard and he rolled them home.


	4. Ed's Nest

Chapter 4

Ed and Lilith rode in silence on the way. Lilith could tell Ed was still pretty upset, his eyes were glassy and he kept sniffing every now and then. "Guess what Brewster said about you, babe," said Ed as Lilith looked up as if to say what. "He accused you of being a vampire."

"Oh, Ed," said Lilith.

"What a fucking asshole," scoffed Ed.

"EDDY!" yelled Lilith.

One of Charley's friend's, flipped the skate board and sent Lilith and Ed flying. Ed did a flip and landed upon the sidewalk while Lilith's skin on her chin was taken off by the road. "Goddamn," groaned Ed as he sat up. He saw Lilith sitting in the street, blood coming off of her chin. "Lilith!"

"Why are you two on my street, bro?" he asked.

Ed helped Lilith back up. "Sorry. I'm really sorry about that," said Ed.

"You tracked your nerd and her goth juice all the way down it," said the friend.

"Really? Looks like I tracked some goth juice on your face there," said Lilith.

"Oh yeah?" said the friend shoving Lilith. "Do I still got some? Still there?"

"How about you hit me man! Really! Picking a fight with a chick! Does that go against your jocky little fag code!" screamed Ed.

"Seriously?" asked the friend.

"Jesus, I just gave you a fucking invitation to hit me!" said Ed as Lilith hide behind him.

The friend wound up. "You just gave me an invitation..." Ed ducked and the friends hand met with a parked car. While the friend was holding his hand, Ed and Lilith ran away from the angered jock. "You better run, boy! You and your bitch hog! I'm coming! Y'all better run!"

Ed and Lilith went up and over a fence and into a yard. Ed landed on Jerry. "Shit!" cried Ed as he tried to protect Lilith with a cross. "Back the fuck up! I'm armed! I know how to use this thing!"

Lilith walked up to Jerry. "Edward, I know how to handle my own father," said Lilith. "I asked him to meet us tonight."

"Why would you ask a vampire to meet up with us!" cried Ed.

"Look at the moon, tomorrow it will be waxing," said Lilith. "Or are you not familiar with the Germanic vampires?"

Ed shook his head no. Jerry chuckled. "Her mother was a Germanic vampire. Whenever the moon waxes, it's their mating time," he explained to the rather pale Ed who was pressed against the door. "My little girl is old enough to start mating and she has chose you to mate with."

"Are you saying, she's a vampire?" gasped Ed. Lilith opened her mouth and two vampire fangs were there. Ed smashed the glass in the door and ran in as Jerry and Lilith looked in at him. "Forget it. No invitation. You can't get in."

"Abandoned. And all you and her have to do is let her nibble your neck and the mating process can begin," said Jerry coming in along with Lilith. "You loved her before you knew of her secret."

"She's a creature of the night! I can't date her!" cried Ed as he took of running. Lilith began to cry. Her heart was broken.

Jerry got down to her level. "Wait outside by the pool, okay baby cakes? Daddy needs to talk to Edward some more," smiled Jerry. With a sniff, Lilith nodded and sat by the pool in a chair. Jerry climbed the stairs slowly. Ed had hid away in the bathroom. Even though, Jerry could smell Ed, he still pretended he didn't and went downstairs.

Ed climbed out the window and with a bone cracking land, landed on the concrete near the pool. "That looked like hurt," said Jerry who stood up and out of the chair he sat in. Lilith did the same. Ed screamed and tripped into the pool. "You bit off more then you could chew when you broke my little girl's heart!"

Lilith ran into the pool between Jerry and Ed. "Daddy! Eddy! Stop!" she cried. She turned to Edward. "Edward, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I did too before I learned you were demon!" cried Ed. Lilith cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him hard.

"You say you're glad to be different and I'm glad too but how can you be in a place like this? These people, even your best friend, you're nothing to him now," said Lilith once breaking the kiss. "But you're everything to me."

"You were born for this Ed," said Jerry as Lilith embraced him for the bite. "It's a gift."

She bit his neck, her fangs piercing his skin. He let out a scream that became a growl. His eyes became black and fangs poked out of his mouth. His fingernails became claws, long black claws. Lilith looked over at Jerry. "Daddy, let's go home, we have to build a nest before the moon waxes," she smirked.


	5. Ed's Research

The next morning, Mrs. Brewster stepped on her lawn to get the newspaper when she saw Jerry had someone hauling the dumpster away. She smiled to herself. "Good on his word," she said very pleased.

Charley, who still laid in his bed watched a video of himself, Adam and Ed back from their geeky days. Ed as Kid Comeback. Adam as Gladiator Man and Charley as Squid Man. He watched as they all fought with foam swords and pool toys "What can you do now, Squid Man?" asked Ed on the video.

Amy ran up to Charley's mom as she stood and watched Jerry's dumpster get towed away. "Is Charley up yet?" asked Amy.

Charley's mom looked up to Charley's bedroom window. "You try. My voice seems to be on some frequency he can't hear," said Charley's mom to Amy.

Amy also looked up to his bedroom window. "Charley!" she called out.

Charley looked at his window as Ed on the video announced that the world was Kid Comeback's then telling Charley that he was already dead as Charley "killed" Ed and that he couldn't do that. He closed his laptop and called back. "Coming!"

Charley had math first thing and sat doodling in his math note book as the teacher took roll. "Ed Lee?" called the teacher. When Charley didn't hear Ed say here he looked at his vacant desk. "Edward Lee? Not here, okay."

Charley decided to go to Ed's house before school the next day. "Charley!" greeted Ed's mom upon opening the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Lee," smiled Charley, not all that happy he had to see Ed's parents. They were so nice. It was just that Ed refused to grow up and leave behind being a nerd.

"What a nice surprise. Come in," she said. "Rick, Charley's here!" She hugged Charley, much to Charley's discomfort. "Look at you, so handsome!"

"No. You look great," said Charley as Rick, Ed's dad rounded into the foyer.

"Ed said you really sprouted up. Look at you. How is it going?" asked Rick.

"Ed's going to be sorry he missed you," sighed Ed's mother.

"Oh, he's not here?" asked Charley.

"No, he leaves early," said Rick.

"Do you mind if I run upstairs and...there's just a book we need," said Charley.

"My son's room is certainly a hot spot today. Lilith and now you," smiled Ed's mom, giggling. "I think she's still up there, actually."

"Lilith?" asked Charley, hoping she would have some answers for him.

"She's not feeling too well and Ed told her she could wear his favorite t-shirt. Poor girl dragged herself over here just to get a shirt," smiled Rick.

Charley bounded up the stairs and into Ed's room where he saw Lilith going through Ed's closet. He closed the door, making Lilith jump. "Whoa, Ed's parents said a t-shirt not his whole wardrobe," said Charley leaning against the wall.

"These are for Ed," sneered Lilith.

"You know where he is!" cried Charley. "Where is Ed? What did you or your father do to him!"

"We did nothing to him," said Lilith opening the window. "All my father said was that me and Ed could become one. Of course, you and Amy aren't one yet, huh?"

With that, Charley watched as Lilith jumped from Ed's window. He was irked about that snide remark about Amy. He might still be a virgin but Lilith humped Ed's boney body. He looked on the window sill and saw a lone disk that Lilith had dropped. He pocketed and left the Lee house.

He got to school and dove into the computer lab. He inserted the disc into one of the computers and a folder popped up. He clicked and saw four film files. He clicked the first one. It was a recording that Ed and Adam did. "Oh, Adam. Here he comes. You see? You see what I'm saying?"

On the video was a wheelbarrow moving by it's self. "He's a guy with a wheelbarrow. The horror!" joked Adam.

"Don't be a dick. You know what I'm trying to prove," sneered Ed. "He does not show up on the video! He is a vampire!"

The rest of the videos were just like this one. It was night by the time Charley got home. He was picking up on where Ed's research had left off. He went in through the side door until Jerry stopped him. "You could really do me a solid," said Jerry.

"What's that?" asked Charley.

"Lilith's boyfriend is over and I have a girl on her way over for a beer and I'm all out of beer," said Jerry. "Figured, what's the harm of letting Lilith and Ed find out the fun of alcohol?"

"Ed wasn't in school and Ed's parents said Lilith was pretty sick. I don't think beer is gonna help her and whatever Ed has," said Charley.

"Set me up. I'll pay you back two times. A sixer for your mom and one for you," said Jerry ignoring what Charley had to say. "What do you say?"

Charley nodded, he was worried why Ed, mister perfect attendance, was skipping school and now drinking late at night with his girlfriend. Charley shook his head. "Let me do that. Right now. I'll go right now and check what we got in the fridge," said Charley. Jerry nodded. "Cool. Just give me a second."

Jerry followed him to the door frame. "Let me see what she's got," said Charley. He rushed into the kitchen as Jerry watched him with hungry eyes. He opened the fridge.

"You guys have a nice kitchen," said Jerry making small talk. "Good cabinet work."

"You cool with Budweiser?" asked Charley taking out a six pack and a stray bottle.

"Yeah," said Jerry grinning. "That works, yeah."

Charley dropped a bottle on the floor, shattering upon impact, causing him to jump and yell, "oh shit!"

"Can I help you out with that?" asked Jerry. He was itching to come inside of the house.

"No! No, no. I got it," said Charley. "I just...yeah, I got it." Jerry watched as Charley cleaned it up and handed him the six pack which was now a five pack. "Sorry it's not a sixer."

"This girl tonight, she's a handful. Just like my daughter," said Jerry. "Women who look a certain way, they...they need to be managed."

Charley didn't know why he was rambling on to him. Charley turned his back when Jerry spoke about his father. "Your dad ducked out on you?" he asked. He sighed. "I hope Ed doesn't do that to Lilith's brood."

Charley whipped around. Brood? Doesn't that mean...! But they're in high school! "Is Lilith...preg..." But Jerry was gone. For once, Charley wished that Ed would call him. One so that he would know Ed is alive and well. Second, so he could have the answer that Jerry ducked out on. He probably should apologize too.


	6. Sex on Both Ends?

Charley went into his room, throwing his backpack on the floor. He sighed. He managed not to let Jerry in. Suddenly, he noticed Amy laying on his bed. He gave her a distracted hey as he moved to his window. "Where have you been?" asked Amy. "You told me to meet you here an hour ago. Hello?"

Charley looked back at her. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Charley. "Everything good?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" asked Amy cocking an eyebrow at Charley.

"No, it should be," said Charley sitting on the bed. Amy could tell Charley was distracted. By what, she didn't know. She kissed Charley hard on the lips. If he's gonna be distracted it might as well be because of her.

But Charley barely kissed back. Amy broke away, a hurt expression on her face. "Am I boring you?" she asked.

"No, I'm just tried, sorry," said Charley.

"Okay, that's all right. We can fix that," said Amy, rubbing his back. Charley looked at her, she was unbuttoning her shirt. "Do you want to go under the covers?"

Charley was taken aback. "Right now? Really?" Of course, the popular girl wants to have sex the night he learned his neighbor was a vampire.

"Yeah, why not? We could just give it a go, and..."

"Please believe me, there is nothing I would rather be doing right now then getting under the covers with you," said Charley.

"Charley, don't be nervous," said Amy, shrugging her shirt off.

"I'm not nervous! I'm cool, I'm good," said Charley. Amy started to kiss him and pulled him down on top of her. Charley's ears picked up on the ringing of a doorbell. He got up and went right back to the window. He saw Jerry talking to Doris and in the window above them he saw the shadows of who was probably Ed on top of Lilith. "Sick my ass."

He heard Amy ask what? He ignored her and breathed out Doris. Oh, shit. Amy joined him by the window. "What? He's hot, your neighbor's a stripper," said Amy. "They were bound to find each other. Ed and Lilith on the other hand, not so sure how those two wound up together."

"Go go dancer," corrected Charley.

"No, you take away two tiny pieces of cloth, she is a stripper," said Amy. Charley muttered a rude. Suddenly, the blinds in Lilith's room opened and Charley looked down at Jerry who looked up at Charley. Charley then looked up and saw Ed looking down at Charley.

Charley shoved Amy to the bed. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, he saw us! Jerry and Ed!" cried Charley.

"Whoa!" cried Amy landing on the bed. "Maybe. It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal, okay? Very big deal. Jerry and Ed looked at us and they both looked pissed!" cried Charley.

"Okay, Charley, if you're not into this, can you just tell me?" asked Amy. "Because you don't have to do me any favors."

"Amy, I'm not doing you any favors. Of course I'm into this. Of course," said Charley. "I just don't trust that guy."

"You're so stupid, Charley!" yelled Amy getting off of Charley's bed. "I'm going!"

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry!" begged Charley.

"No, I'm going," said Amy packing her backpack. "I'm going to leave you to look out the window at the neighbors and have fun with your neighborhood watch thing!"

With that, Amy stormed out of the house.

A few moments later, he heard a scream coming from Jerry's house. "Oh, shit!" he breathed as he grabbed his cellphone. He called 911. Within minutes, cops were outside Jerry's house. Lilith, who was wrapped in a bath robe and Ed, who had only boxer shorts, sat on the bench next to the door.

"A woman screaming?" asked Jerry crossing his arms looking down at Ed and Lilith, who blushed.

Ed looked up at Jerry and the cops. "You bet she screamed," he laughed.

The cops, Jerry, Ed and even Lilith had a laugh. "You bet I made her scream. Jeez Ed, what happened to you. You were never like this," hissed Charley from his spot by the window. The cops left and they, Jerry, Lilith and Ed, all went back inside. "Unbelievable."

After the cops drove away, Ed took off on his skateboard and Jerry took off in his car. Probably some weird male vampire ritual. How right Charley was.


	7. Ed's Brood

Charley hopped the fence that night, into Jerry's backyard. He went to the back door and on his smartphone, pulled up a guide how to pick a lock. He went to do step one of the guide when the door opened. He forgot about Lilith! No one was there.

"Hello? Lilith?" hissed Charley. The house was so quiet and still, as if Lilith wasn't even there. The TV was off as was the DVD player. That was something Lilith loved. Movies. Scary movies. "Lilith?"

He heard a strange noise coming from upstairs and that's where he went. In the hallway was most of Ed's clothes and Charley shuttered. He could see the whole thing. Lilith, pale, naked and still somewhat attractive. Ed, pale, naked and boney.

He entered Jerry's room. He found a picture frame of a drawing of two girls. Both not even a week old. Probably Lilith and who knows. He took a photo of the drawing and some other findings he found interesting in Jerry's room. He heard that noise again! "Lilith?"

He opened Jerry's closet. But quickly slammed it shut when he heard Ed's skateboard and Jerry's truck come in. Panic set into Charley. He made his way to the stairs and could see and hear Ed and Jerry talking.

"Was that kind of hunting hard?" asked Jerry. Ed shook his head. "You'll have to do four times the hunting now. So, go upstairs and give the blood to them."

Hunting? Give what blood to who? Ed headed upstairs just as that noise got louder. "Shit!" cried Charley as he hid in Jerry's closet.

"Oh come on, I'm sure daddy will have nice warm blood for you," said Lilith, making Charley stiffen. He turned and felt a door knob. He opened it and it led to a new hallway. Charley walked down the hallway.

He peeped through the peephole of one of the doors that lined the hallway. In it, Lilith had a bed big enough for her and Ed and two smaller beds which contained two smaller bodies. Ed, somehow, was in the room with them. He held a bottle filled with red blood, he snapped a nipple on the bottle and cradled his vampire baby. Lilith was doing the same thing as Ed.

Lilith hadn't even lived here for 9 months, how on Earth did she and Ed have two kids already? Right, vampires. "How was the..uh...?" asked Ed as he fed his vampire baby.

"The birth? Ed just because we're vampires, doesn't mean we have a new vocabulary," said Lilith, who was feeding the other baby. "It was rough, but all vampire females have rough births."

Charley watched as Ed kissed her head. "But hey, my brood grew by two. Three beautiful women," he cooed.

"Just be quiet!" hissed Jerry. Charley spun around. Jerry was in another room not in the hallway. Charley grabbed at his chest. Shit. "My daughter has her brood up here. Brand new brood and brand new vampire husband."

Who was he talking to? He peeped into the room he was in. It was Doris. "Fuck!" whispered Charley.

"Ed!" cried Doris. She pushed Jerry away. "I saw Ed in here! He'll kick your ass!"

Jerry grabbed her. "No! Please! Please don't! Please!" cried Doris as Jerry bit her neck. Charley hid in an empty room.

Jerry left the room and knocked on the door to the room with Lilith. "You kids need anything?" Charley heard them say no and Jerry left.


	8. Doris' Death

Jerry sat in his chair, biting into an apple. He turned on the TV. Faces of Death came on. Jerry rolled his eyes and got over to the DVD player to switch it out. Upstairs, Charley was quietly trying to pick the lock to Doris' room. His pick broke. "Fuck!" hissed Charley.

He heard someone stir in the room with Lilith and Ed. Finally the locked clicked. Unlocked! He entered the room to see Doris slumped in the corner, blood dripping from her neck. He placed her arm over his shoulders and left the room. He passed the room with Ed and Lilith, when he heard that door open.

"I thought I smelled a living human!" hissed Lilith.

Ed was quick to join Lilith's side. "Brewster!" he growled, showing off his new fangs. "Why the Hell are you here? Did you think we had your little girlfriend? We don't drink bitch blood!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't tend to stick around people who have weird mutant babies," smirked Charley. Ed charged at Charley, leaving a hole in the wall from his fist. The loud noise woke up one of Ed's children. "One of your freaks is calling you Ed."

"Pina is not a freak or mutant!" cried Lilith before going to Pina. Ed was left to deal with Charley. A father vampire's duty.

Charley took off running with Doris as Ed chased them. Jerry could hear the ruckus but decided to let it go. After all, it was day and he at least got to screw that stripper twice. Charley thundered down the stairs, forgetting about Jerry. Ed thundered down after them.

Knowing Jerry was in the other room, Ed chuckled. "I got you now Brewster!" he growled lunging too far.

Jerry chuckled at Ed. He was still so new to his new fighting skills. "Ed! Ed! Knock it off!" said Jerry. "You'll wake your brood!"

Ed was confused but followed his orders. "I'll be upstairs with Lilith," he said heading back upstairs.

Charley and Doris slipped out of the house as Jerry watched from a corner, eating his apple and smirking. "Thank you," said Doris once outside.

"You'll be alright," said Charley leading her away from the house. Once the sun light touched her, Doris exploded in smoke and blood which turned to smoke. Jerry laughed to himself from inside.

Charley found himself, sitting on his bed, wondering what the fuck had happened at Jerry's house. What the fuck had happened to Ed and what the fuck had happened to Doris. Charley's mom stuck her head into Charley's room. "You're gonna be late," she said.

As Charley grabbed his school things he said, "That guy Jerry, next door? Under no circumstances is he invited into our house. He's dangerous."

"I think I can handle myself," said his mom.

"Mom, please, I'm serious," said Charley. "Don't acknowledge him. Don't talk to him. And at night, stay inside."

"Why? Because he's dangerous?" asked his mom cocking an eyebrow.

"I can't answer a million questions right now. Will you just trust me?" asked Charley.

"Charley, stop! I'm your mom, not some ridiculous woman," said Charley's mom.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. I can't answer a million things right now," said Charley leaving his room.

"I don't understand," said Charley's mom. "Charley!"

At school, Charley hopped onto a computer and began a search on Peter Vincent. He would jot down notes in the notebook he kept next to him. Amy joined him with a simple, "hey". Charley, closed the screen.

"You weren't in class. What are you working on?" asked Amy.

"Porn," said Charley.

"Good," said Amy. "I thought it was something creepy. You okay?"

"I should probably..." began Charley.

"Get back to your porn?" asked Amy finishing the sentence for him.

He watched as she left. He didn't like blowing her off, but it was either that or risk her getting turned into a vampire.


	9. Peter Vincent

The sun rose over the hotels of Las Vegas. Charley found himself milling about in the seedy Hard Rock Casino. He looked up to see a large cloth banner with Peter Vincent's mug on it. All around Charley were people sporting liquid paper white faces and black lips. He snaked a news paper and went to take a stroll in the casinos.

The pole dancers dancing in the casinos couldn't even distract Charley today. He swiped a Casino worker's jacket from a black jack chair. He threw it on and took the tag off. He tore out a piece of the news paper that said Sun and shoved it into the tag holder and clipped it back onto his chest. With that, he slithered into the backstage area of Fright Night.

Dramatic music invaded his ears as did the howls of werewolves. He watched a lady in white lay on a bed while two women, in black, guarded her. In a flash of smoke and fire, Peter Vincent appeared on stage. He turned to the women. "Get back, demons!"

His voice had a thick Scottish accent. The women in black hissed at Peter, showing off their fake vampire fangs as the woman in white rose above the bed. She hissed, showing she too had vampire fangs. "No!"

She hissed again and a puff of smoke came from her mouth. Charley wondered why Lilith liked the shows so much he put on. She was seen a few times wearing his shirts to school. "Stop, stop, stop. Stop! Cut it!" cried Peter, breaking character. The music died and the normal lights came on. "Come on! What the fuck, people? Fire. She's supposed to be on fire, not dribbling fucking smoke."

"She keeps moving the squib," said a stage hand.

"Hey, I do not," said the woman in white. She was a feisty Latina. "But Mr. Fireman here almost nearly burned off my extensions last time."

A make-up artist came over to Peter and he smacked her away. "Bugger this. Look! Get me some professionals, all right?" barked Peter before smacking the make-up artist and walking off stage.

"Mr. Vincent? Hi, I'm from the Vegas Sun," said Charley following Peter. "We had an appointment today."

"I don't think so. Speak to my guy," said Peter trying to brush Charley off.

"No, we did. I'm doing that article," said Charley. "Vampires: Separating Myth From Fact."

"Do you want a quote?" asked Peter, stopping and turning to fact Charley. "That's a shit idea for an article."

"Look, please...please, I need your expertise and you're the man this stuff, so..." begged Charley.

A woman in black walked by and hissed at Peter. He smiled. "I fucked her, filthy," purred Peter. "So, is this, what, your fist assignment or something?" Charley nodded and Peter grinned. "I'm gonna pop your cherry. Ginger! Bring him upstairs. You got 10 minutes."

Charley followed the woman in white, Ginger, upstairs to Peter's suite. Off the elevator was a long row filled with glass cases, all containing Vampire and Werewolf artifacts. "Wow! This is all his stuff?" asked Charley, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"He started collecting tarots and Ouijas. Gateway stuff," explained Ginger.

Charley nodded. "As does my former friend's girlfriend...er...wife. She loves that kind of stuff," said Charley taking quick notes.

"Don't tell him that, he'll get pissy. He's a sensitive little girl," warned Ginger. Charley nodded. "Those books, the forgotten texts, the Agrippa. He's read them all. Over there that's..."

"Haunted antiques?" asked Charley. Lilith had only babbled about haunted antiques a hundred times at school.

Ginger giggled. "Cursed stuff!" she giggled in a spooky voice. "And that's Pete's honorary degree from LVSU but he got it off the internet."

Ginger led him to a room, a living room, were Peter was waiting for him. "Midori me," he said to Ginger.

"Midori yourself, douchebag," said Ginger.

"Fuck you!"

Ginger threw up both hands, each flipping the bird, as she walked away. "Asswipe."

Charley neared Peter as he let his trench coat fall from his bare chest. The two men heard a thunk but shrugged it off. Peter went to the bar to make himself a drink. The thunk came from outside the window. What the two men didn't know was that Jerry, Lilith and Ed were listening in.

"You really think that that douchebag is cute?" asked Jerry gesturing to Peter. "Where did I go wrong in raising you?"

"He's a vampire hunter in leather pants," sneered Ed. He looked in to see Peter trying to separate his balls from the leather pants. "Gross."

They watched as Peter started yelling at Charley and Charley left the suite of Peter Vincent. "But hah! Cute Scottish man isn't helping Charley!" giggled Lilith.


	10. Mark's Turn

With Charley back home, Charley stopped attending classes and spent time learning about vampires. Instead of being with Amy, he spent timing his room with crosses and garlic. "Dude, is that Charley?" asked Mark, one of his popular friends as he and Ben, the other popular friend, sat in a car and spied on Charley. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"It's paranoia," said Ben. "Once I thought I was being chased by carrots with machetes."

Mark looked over at Ben as if he were crazy. Ben nodded, it was indeed crazy. "Whatever, man," sneered Mark. Suddenly, a knock came at the window. "Oh, shit! All right, ditch the weed. I'm cool."

It was Jerry. "Hey, guy," said Jerry.

"Yeah?" asked Mark. Jerry opened his mouth, exposing his fangs. "Fuck..."

Jerry bit down into Mark's neck, making Mark scream like a little girl. "Oh, fuck!" cried Ben. "You're the father of that creepy goth bitch, Lilith!"

Ben got out from the car and smacked into Ed. "I don't like it when people refer to my wife as that creepy goth bitch," said Ed.

Ben backed away from Ed. "Hey, Ed, man, we're cool right? I heard you were on the pipe, you wanna try some of Mark's weed? I doubt he needs it anymore," bribed Ben. Ed growled. "Ed! We're friends right?"

Ed gave Ben a look of really? Did you forget the years of bullying? "Jerry! Do we need him in the tribe?"

Ben looked around Ed and saw Lilith holding two bundles. "Wow, Ed, impressive. You had sex with a female and knocked her up."

"We don't," said Jerry.

"We don't need to kill Ben, no one will believe a stoner," said Lilith. Ed could hear Laura, his other daughter, start to cry. "Ed, did you bring any extra bottles?"

Ed growled and Ben watched as Ed's eyes changed to place and long claws replaced his fingernails. Ben screamed like a little girl and took off running. "I'll get her dinner," said Ed. Within three seconds, Ed caught Ben and killed him. He dragged him back over to Lilith and Jerry. His mouth over the neck wound.

Ed allowed the blood in his mouth to fill one bottle and they all took turns filling bottles with Ben's blood. Mark came too and walked over to the three of them. "What just happened?"

"You're a vampire now," explained Ed, putting a nipple on a bottle. He kissed Lilith. "It's a sweet gig."

"Hey! No public mating you two!" said Jerry splitting the two apart. Jerry handed Mark a full bottle. "Drink that, then help us fill the other bottles. We plan on attacking the Brewsters."

"What did they do?" asked Mark.

"They have Amy, my dad's dream girl," giggled Liltih.

Jerry glared at Lilith as Ed and Lilith giggled. "She has such nice tits," purred Mark. Jerry nodded along with Mark. Lilith split the two of them up.

"No public boners you two!" scolded Lilith.

Back inside Charley's house, Charley sat on the bed making a stake. His mom came in and knocked on the wall, making Charley stand up and face his mom. "The whole house looks like that one show...in Vegas...that one vampire guy."

"Peter Vincent?" asked Charley. His mom nodded. "It's a gag for Amy. Long story."

The doorbell rang out through the house. His mom turned to go downstairs and answer the door. "Don't, mom, don't! Don't open it!" cried Charley. He raced downstairs and saw Amy in the foyer. "How did you get in here?"

"It was unlocked," said Amy.

"Oh, my G-d!" said Charley. "Mom, please, I told you to lock the door!"

"You are flipping out. You're acting all weird!" said Amy. "You're blowing everything off. Is that a stake?"

"No. Maybe," said Charley.

"Look, even if you are losing it, you do not get to blow me off," said Amy. "You don't go from something to nothing overnight." Charley's mom was glad that a teenager around here was making sense. "You're not nothing to me, Charley. If I'm Lilith, you're my Ed. Those two are crazy about each other. So whatever is happening, I would like you to talk to me, to tell me what is going on."

"Oh, man. Amy look...I need you to forget about me, okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm sorry," said Charley.

"What? How? How am I gonna get hurt?" asked Amy.

A knock came at the door. Charley's mom went to answer the door. "No! Don't answer it. Please don't answer it," cried Charley.

"This is ridiculous, Charley," sighed his mom.

"Jane, it's Jerry from next door," spoke Jerry.

"Don't answer the door!" ordered Charley.

"This is my house. I will answer the door if I want too," said his mother.

"Jane, I need to talk to you," said Jerry. "Now. Your son his harassing me, Lilith and Ed."

"Charley what is going on?" asked Charley's mom.

"I have no idea what he's talking about! I haven't seen Ed in so long. Him and Lilith stopped going to school!"

"Jane, he broke into my house," said Jerry. "I'd rather not take this to the authorities, but I will. I have no choice."

"He's sick!" cried Lilith.

"He's deluded!" cried Ed.

Charley's hairs stood on end. That was Ed. "Go get the authorities!" called back Jane.

Jerry smirked at her choice and turned to the group and nodded. Lilith went to the back door and started to shake the door. Ed began to bang on the windows. Charley watched his friend go ape shit on the windows. What was he doing.

Mark handed Jerry a shovel. "Shit! Mark's one too?"

"Mark's what too?" asked Amy.

The three in the house heard the door stop shaking and the windows stop shaking. They watched as Jerry began to dig up the yard. "What the fuck is he doing to my yard?" asked Jane.

Jerry pulled up a pipe and the house began to smell of gas. Jerry drilled a hole and Mark got his lighter closer and closer to the hole. A firey explosion tore through the Brewster home. Jerry walked up to the door frame. "I don't need an invitation if there's no house," he said.

The Brewsters headed for the garage and hopped into the car along with Amy. "Jesus Christ, Charley, what the hell is going on?" cried his mother as he drove out of the garage.

Amy, from the back window, watched as Lilith rode on a quad runner, Ed standing behind her, holding Charley's broken bike in his hands.


	11. Road Battle

They were almost out of the neighborhood, Lilith and Ed on their tails. "Nobody's hurt?" asked Jane, trying to keep the car calm and speed out of the neighborhood. Suddenly, the back window shattered and Charlie's motorbike almost met with Amy's head.

"You missed Ed!" cried Lilith. Ed looked around for other things to throw at the car. "Should we go Five Across the Eyes on them?"

Ed sat down behind Lilith. "You're sick."

Charley kicked the bike out of the back window. "Are you alright? Amy, are you okay? You okay?" asked Charley as he moved to the backseat with Amy.

"Jesus!" cried Jane as they entered the barren Nevada desert. "This is seriously not okay, Charley! Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Mom, I told you, he's a fucking vampire!" snarled Charley.

Jane had enough of this vampire crap. "Enough with the vampires!" she screamed.

"Really!"

"I can't see Ed or Lilith anymore!" sighed Amy, making Charley look out the back window. Indeed, they were gone. That was either good or bad.

"Let's calm down and call the police," said Jane. Apparently she underestimated vampire powers. She took out her cellphone. "I don't have any service."

Charley pulled out his phone. A bar popped up. "I do!" he said. It went away. "No."

Jane threw her cellphone. "I hate the fucking desert! Now I have a psycho next door!" she yelled. In the rearview mirror, she saw Jerry's car behind them. "Oh shit, Charley, is that his car? Tell me that's not Jerry!"

"Who else would drive Jerry's car, Mrs. Brewster!" snapped Amy.

"Ed!" cried Charley.

The car smashed into the Brewster's car. "Oh my G-d! What the fuck!" cried Amy. "Charley! He's coming around the side!"

The car got in front of them and blocked the road a few feet away. Jerry got out along with Ed and Lilith. "Oh no! What do I do?" asked Jane.

"Hit them," said Charley.

"I can't hit them! Lilith and Ed are just kids!" cried Jane. Granted, they were brats right now. "And Ed is your friend!"

Was. Was his friend. It was certainly too late for Charley to apologize to Ed. Charley's mom came to her senses and ran over Jerry. Ed and Lilith had jumped out of the way. "Holy shit!" screamed Amy as she and Charley discovered Ed and Lilith were on the back of the car reaching into the broken window, swiping at the couple.

Down by Jane's feet, Jerry's hand popped up. "Go daddy!" howled Lilith pounding on the car. Amy, Jane and Charley looked by Jane's feet.

"That's his fucked up vampire hand!" cried Charley. "Now do you believe me! Keep driving!"

Jane heard Lilith and Ed laugh. She looked back at them, she saw their hands were claws like Jerry's hand and huge fangs hung from their gums. "Yes, Mrs. Brewster, keep driving!" cackled Ed. "Not like we'll rip this car to shreds!"

The car stopped in the middle of the road. They were rear ended again. This could be good. Ed and Lilith could be squished. Amy and Charley looked at the back, no sign of them, dead or alive or even squished. A man got out of the second car. "Stay in the car!" cried Charley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" cried the man.

"No! Stay in the car!" cried Amy.

"You stop in the middle of the road, you got a tail light out!" barked the man. Jerry lifted the car and came out from under it. Ed appeared behind the man.

Jerry pointed behind the man and the man spun around. There stood Ed, pale, black eyed and a wife mouth filled with sharp fangs. "I haven't eaten in a few days!" growled Ed. The man was pinned between Jerry and Ed.

Ed grabbed the man and opened his mouth. The man began to scream. Ed bit into his neck, blood flew in every direction as Ed drank the warm blood. Charley got out of the car, armed with a cross and walked up to Jerry and Ed.

Ed dropped the body and transformed back to the normal Ed. "Hey, Charley," he said.

"I'll take care of this," said Jerry stepping in front of Ed. "After all, they have something I'm after."

"I repel you with the power of Christ the Lord," said Charley. Ed snorted. Charley was hardly religious.

"Do you? Really?" doubted Jerry. "That's a mighty big cross there, Charley. The question is, do you have the faith?"

"He doesn't!" cried Ed. Jerry looked down at him. "C'mon Jerry, I'm starving!"

Jerry grabbed the cross, which lit his hand on fire. With the other hand, he grabbed Charley by the neck. Jerry blew out the fire. He threw Charley back to the Brewster car, making Jane and Amy gulp. "You ever get a stake in the chest, Charley?" asked Jerry. Jane looked in the back. The For Sale signs were all on wooden stakes. "I have. It hurts."

Lilith sensed her plan and jumped from their car to Jerry's and took off into the desert with Ed. "But they missed the heart," continued Jerry. Suddenly, blood soaked Charley's face, a stake was rammed into Jerry's back.

They watched as Jerry crawled away, trying to get the For Sale sign out of his back. Jane fainted. Amy and Charley put Jane in the car and drove on the rims to the nearest hospital. Behind a cactus, Ed held a sobbing Lilith. "Lilith, the Brewster's are gone," said Ed. "Let's check on your dad."

Lilith looked up at him and nodded. Ed wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. From the little bag she always wore, she took out a bottle. She opened it and stuck her fingers in and painted two red lines under each eye. It looked like ketchup.

Ed just watched her, confused, but still followed her to Jerry. "Ed, this is life blood from Germany. It's vampiric blood, which is why it's so thick," explained Lilith. "This stuff is rare, but can bring a dead vampire back to life."

She heard her husband gulp. "Not like in a zombie way right?" asked Ed cocking an eyebrow.

"Eddy, vampires and zombies are two different species," giggled Lilith as Jerry began to stir. "Daddy!"

"Why aren't you two following them!" growled Jerry. "God knows where they are now!"

"You have two granddaughters who need you!" said Lilith, she rolled her eyes.. "Plus, I am a Germanic vampire."

Lilith placed her hand on the cold road and rolled her eyes back. "Uh, Jerry, what exactly is she doing?" asked Ed.

"Germanic vampires have psychic abilities," said Jerry. "They also have healing powers as you saw."


	12. Late Night Delivery

Peter Vincent sat by the window which overlooked the Vegas strip. Lost in the thought of Charley and what he had said. Ginger came out of the bedroom to make herself a drink. "Good show tonight, right, babycakes?" she asked him.

"You were late again on the "The Devil's Torture Chamber"," sneered Peter not looking at her.

Ginger got all huffy. "You were early again in the bedroom," she sneered walking away from Peter.

"Fuck you!" yelled Peter.

She smirked. There was her rise. "I will fuck myself. Someone's got to do it," she giggled walking back to the bedroom.

Peter got up to make himself a stronger drink and noticed that Ginger still had put away Charley's vampire evidence. He started thumbing through it. He saw Jerry's crest. It matched the crest of the vampires that had killed his parents!

Amy watched as Charley's mom was being checked on my nurses. "Honestly, it's really not a party," said Amy on the phone with her mom.

"Sit tight," said police officer who was talking to Charley a few feet away. "We might have a few more questions for you."

"Mom?" asked Amy. "...I love you...bye."

At that moment, Charley walked over to Amy. "They only asked a couple of questions. We should be okay," said Charley.

"I don't know. I think maybe you should've said something to the police," said Amy.

"Like what? "This vampire moved in, borrowed a six-pack of bud, ate a stripper and blew up our house because we wouldn't invite him inside?"," said Charley. "Last time I called the cops, they nearly all went to Chili's together." They sat down in the waiting room. "This is my fault."

"You didn't make any of it happen," said Amy.

"Ed came to me, and I turned my back on him," sighed Charley. "I mean, he seems happy now with Lilith...but..."

"How were you supposed to believe him?" asked Amy.

"I mean, he begged me," said Charley. "I mean, he really...and he was my best friend."

"I know, but, Charley, people, they change," said Amy.

"Yeah, and I changed into a dick! He changed into a loving father who sucks blood. Rather be that then a dick!" cried Charley. "I figured my dweeb past wasn't going to be popular with the ladies, so I..."

"Oh are you trying to say this is my fault?" asked Amy. "Ed stayed a dweeb and he got a girl. A blood sucking girl but still a girl."

"I just really wanted you to like me, that's all," sighed Charley.

"I knew you were a dweeb," said Amy, hanging an arm around him. "Do you think I wanted some dude like Mark? Or Ben? I like you. Because you're different."

Charley's cellphone began to ring. "I can help you," said Peter Vincent on the other end. "My place in one hour."

Charley and Amy had walked out of Charley's mom's room after placing crosses everywhere around her. "We're going to see the Peter Vincent?" asked Amy.

"It's underwhelming, believe me, but he's what we've got," said Charley. He noticed a nurse staring at all the crosses. "Mom's very religious."

Charley and Amy stood as Peter poured himself a drink. "I'll tell you what I know, but that's it!" said Peter. "Don't expect me to join your little scooby gang. Sit down."

They all took a seat. "Whatever you got, I'll take it," said Charley.

"That insignia you showed me, the first one," said Peter. "It's a species in that originated in the Mediterranean. The second one is a species that originated in Bavaria. They both nest in the earth and they kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days. The Bavarian vampire, will mate once in their lifetime and turn a human of their choice into a vampire. They're both snackers."

"And they turn everyone?" asked Charley. He turned to Amy. "They change them into-"

"Yeah, I got it," said Amy.

"They're tribal by nature. They could be trying to turn them all," said Peter. "Replenish their ranks."

"How do we kill these guys? This tribe?" asked Amy.

"You two? You don't," said Peter chuckling. "It's a strong breed, this mix. You're going to need an army." The phone began to ring. "Hello!"

"Mr. Vincent?" asked a man on the other end. "You have a delivery."

"All right. Send him up," said Peter. He hung up the phone. "Ginger, we've got a delivery!"

Ginger was laying in bed watching TV. "I'm watching my program! You get it!" she yelled back.

"You're TiVo-ing it, you lazy cow! Come on!" yelled Peter. "eBay. I order things later at night when I've had a few cocktails. So, yeah, some nice stuff."


	13. Howl of the Wolf

"Oh, shit! No! You said that guy could come in," said Charley. "That's a..."

Ed finished his sentence. "An invitation, airhead," growled Ed holding a box underneath his arm. "Hey, Mr. Vincent, package for you!"

Ed tossed Peter a box. Peter opened it slowly. Ed's cellphone began to ring. "One second, guys. The wife class," said Ed answering. "Hello. Oh yeah. No, I'm looking at them right now. Yeah, you and him can come on up." Ed hung up the phone. "Lilith's father is actually quite modern. Jerry dispensed with all that "master" stuff."

"Ed if you have a problem, just keep it with me, okay?" said Charley.

"Oh, do I got a problem. You let him get to me!" snarled Ed as Peter opened the box, which contained Pina and Laura. They both snapped at Peter. Peter jumped from his chair as they crawled from the box. Ed opened his mouth, showing off his long fangs and his claws began to grow. "You let him turn me into this!"

Ed heard glass break and saw Peter holding a little stick to his kids. "Stay away, you demons!" he cried.

"Why don't you point that itsy-bitsy sticky at me!" growled Ed.

"It's a crucifixion nail. It's lethal to you three!" said Peter.

"Yeah. That's old school. Nice!" said Ed. Lilith fell from the ceiling and cloaked Peter in her black cape, making him scream. "Only problem is, it's not lethal to a Germanic vampire like Lilith!"

Peter bucked Lilith off, making her crash into the wall and went running towards his panic room. Pina and Laura looked up to the father, their expressions asked Ed what now. "Daddy's turn!" cackled Ed.

Charley grabbed Amy's hand. "Come on, let's go!" cried Charley.

Ed stuck his arm into the panic room, the metal door smashed into it, taking it off. Ed howled in pain, making his daughters howl in pain as well. "Holy shit!" cried Ed. Ed kicked the door. "You took my arm!"

Lilith told her daughters to sniff out Charley and Amy. "Come on, Ed, let's find Charley and Amy. Peter isn't much of a match for us," said Lilith. "I'll reattach your arm later!"

Peter tried to block out the noise of the cries. Ed banged the door once more. "Are you enjoying your panic room, master of darkness?" cackled Ed. "G-d, you are such a pussy. I love it!"

Charley and Amy ran to the elevator, the main way to get out of Peter's penthouse. There, in the elevator doorway was Ginger, who's neck was torn open. Pina and Laura feasted on the blood. Amy almost gagged, crying oh my G-d. Charley grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Amy, listen to me!" said Charley. "There's more then one way out, and there's a million things to fight with. We're going to be okay. All right?"

The two ran into Peter's study, to see Lilith searching for the panic room key. "Give it up, Chuck," they heard Ed growl from the other room. "If you hadn't turned out to be such a dick, I might have tricked you out. We could have rocked this evil shit together!"

Downstairs, Jerry was just arriving. "Sign in, please," said the security guard. Jerry did not. "Sign in, all right? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Jerry turned around as the security guard neared him. Jerry bit his neck and feasted upon his body upon the floor of the lobby.

Ed entered the study to see only Lilith in there. She nodded to him. He smiled at her. "I expected more of a fight from you, Brewster," he growled. "Girl's made you lazy in the head, did they? Pussy will do that."

"Like he's one to talk," hissed Charley from his and Amy's hiding spot.

"I can hear you breathing," chuckled Ed. "It's really fucking cool. I can feel you. I can taste you. You're so..." Charley and Amy pushed on the display case they were hiding behind on top of Ed. "Ah fuck!"

Amy and Charley went running. Ed pushed it off of him and Lilith stood on the table. "Not so fast, Chuck!" sneered Lilith. He picked up a sword. "You and Ed have some catching up to do."

"Amy, go. Amy, please go!" begged Charley. Amy took off running, Lilith right behind her.

Ed grabbed Charley by the neck and threw him to the ground. "It's just you and me now, buddy. Mano a mano," said Ed. Charley grabbed a huge double bladed axe. "Oh, nice weapon there, Squid Boy."

"Ed..." said Charley.

"Not gonna do you much good though, because I'm a goddamn killing machine," said Ed. Ed lashed out and cut open Charley's shoulder. Blood was dripping from his claws. Ed chuckled as Laura started to lick the blood from her father's claws. Charley swung the axe and Ed bent backwards.

Again, Ed jumped onto the blade. Again and Ed jumped onto the wall. "Come on, it's like you're not even trying!"

Again, Charley was swinging the axe around and Ed jumped back onto the wall. Charley raised the axe above his head and brought it down onto Laura. "Laura!" howled Ed getting between her and the blade. Earning him a nice neck gash.

Amy was in Peter's little museum. She broke a case and got out a gun with three silver bullets. "I'm so glad you're here," said Jerry as he and Lilith closed in on her. Amy began to shot the father and daughter duo. They stood still and picked the bullets from their wounds. "Werewolves."

She grabbed some holy water and splashed it on the two of them. They both started to scream and fell to the ground as their heads began to smoke. "Vampires."

Amy ran back to Charley with Lilith on her tail, applying the thick ketchup substance. "Bone is a motherfucker, Chuckles," said Ed. "It's hard to cut."

Charley swung again and the axe fell to the floor. Laura gnawed through the handle and blade. Charley was left with a stick. Ed fell down on Charley wrapping him in his arm. "Is this weird for you?" asked Ed. "Because I'm feeling really homo right about now."

Ed tried to bite Charley's neck, until Amy smacked him off. They heard Peter screaming and Lilith with Ed's arm. It waved at Ed. "Charley's not dead!" cried Lilith.

Ed looked u to his wife. Lilith gasped. He was all cut up. "Bimbo's got some juice," groaned Ed.

Charley grabbed a stake. "Do it, Charley!" cried Amy.

Lilith wiped some blue ketchup looking substance under each of their noses. "What the fuck are you doing baby?" groaned Ed.

"Saving you," said Lilith as the two fell down. From her little bag, she took out a bottle of mud, some red stringy stuff and some shit that resembled goo toys from the 90's. She mixed them all together and proceeded to rub them on her husband's wounds.

Ed began to scream. Charley's eyes widened in horror. The blue gunk under his nose left him motionless. Ed's face began to stretch, his nose and mouth began to form a muzzle. From his wounds, fur began to grow. He was turning into a werewolf!

"I'm a werewolf now!" cried Ed.

"No, certain types of spells can make vampires transform," explained Lilith. "See, your arm is back on and you have no wounds. Trust me, it will wear off."

Jerry wiped off the blue gunk from Charley and Amy. Charley began to stab Ed with the stake. "It doesn't work with transformed vampires under a Germanic spell," chuckled Jerry, shaking his head.

Charley looked down at Ed who snarled. Charley backed up and Ed came closer. Charley protected Amy as Ed closed in on him. Pina grabbed his tail and pulled it. Ed howled in pain. "Come on. I found the stairs! We have to go! Come on!" said Amy.


	14. I Don't Want to be Like me Either

Chapter 14

Amy and Charley found themselves in the kitchen of the Hard Rock Hotel. Walking from the kitchen into the bar and dance area. Loud music thumped around them and strippers danced in underwear only. "They can't kill us, Charley, not in here," said Amy.

"Really? Look around. Do you think any of these people are going to notice?" asked Charley.

Lilith, Ed; who was human again aside from still having thicker body hair then normal; and Jerry came out from the kitchen. Charley and Amy pushed their way in the crowd. Jerry and Lilith took off onto the ceiling to look for a possible attack. Ed? Ed sat at the bar, his two daughters on his shoulders.

He was too weak to fight, so he sat out for this one. A 80's song remixed with some techno came on and the crowd started to go wild. Amy got lost in the crowd. They called to each other but they couldn't hear each other of the thumps of the song.

Jerry snaked his way through the crowd. He told Lilith to do what their tribe did best. Jerry had something to do that didn't require Lilith. He grabbed Amy by the neck, and then threw her over his shoulder. Charley saw this and saw that Jerry was taking her to the bar area.

"Help me! Please!" begged Amy as she was whisked past dancers. Jerry set her down near the bar and grabbed her neck again. "Charley's gonna come. He's gonna find me."

"I'm counting on it," said Jerry licking his fangs. He moved her head to the kitchen door way. She saw Laura and Pina sleeping in Ed's shirt and Ed's pants. "Just like I count on my daughter to help me get our numbers back." Jerry pressed his cheek to Amy's cheek.

Amy gasped at how cold he was. "You'll see. You just need a taste."

Jerry pressed his fangs into her neck as Charley was almost to the bar. A bouncer stopped Charley. "How did you get in here?"

"Listen, man!" cried Charley. "He's dangerous! You have to help me That guy's going to kill her!"

The bouncer looked over at Jerry and Amy. They looked to be making out. "Yeah, she looks to be liking it then."

"No, man. Listen, you don't understand!" cried Charley.

"ID, then you can..."

Charley shoved the bouncer. "I don't have ID! There's no time!" he cried.

The bouncer grabbed Charley and drug him out of the night club as Amy started to turn. "Amy! No! No!"

Jerry could hear Charley's cries and they were music to his ears. Until he heard his daughter moaning, "Ed! Yes! Yes!"

"Shit! How did you get in here!" cried Peter who thought he was alone in his penthouse. He had been packing to move away from the strip and didn't notice Charley behind him.

"Security is a little lax since everybody got their throat torn out," said Charley. "I don't know if Amy is alive or dead or turned, but he got her. I'm going to end him or he's going to end me. That's how it's going to be and you're gonna come with me."

"Don't you understand this yet? There will be no fighting. There will only be surviving," said Peter. He took a swig of alcohol.

"You think if you live and we all die, you'll be able to get us out of your head?" asked Charley.

"No, I know I won't. I never could after the first time," said Peter. "So I told myself I made it up. I was a kid. Figured it was easier to believe in monsters."

"Made what up?" asked Charley.

"The vampire that killed my parents," said Peter. "But not me, his pregnant female accomplice couldn't drink another drop of blood." It hit Charley. Peter must have had the first Jerry encounter. "You think I collected all this stuff because it was bitchin'?"

"Come with me. We'll go in at dawn. They have to rest sometime," said Charley.

"The only reason I survived the last time is because I had the sense to hide," said Peter. "You're dealing with a Germanic vampire. They cannot die until their vamps die. But hell if I know if she has vamps."

"She has two kids," said Charley. "The two that were in the box."

"They aren't vamps anymore. Too old. Point is, almost impossible to kill. And she'll keep bringing that delivery boy and Jerry back from the dead. If you want to be a dead hero, good for you. I'm out," said Peter. "You think I'm a coward. I'm not. I'm a realist."

"So you just bail on people?" asked Charley. "Hey, I get it. My dad was like that. But I don't want to live till tomorrow if you're the man I'm going to be."

With that Charley walked away. "Hang on. Wait," called out Peter. He tossed Charley a stake. "Blessed by Saint Michael. You kill your vampire with this, it's supposed to change his victims back. Maybe you can still save your girlfriend and that delivery boy."

But would Ed want to live without Lilith? "What if someone was born a vampire?" asked Charley.

"They are still a victim," said Peter. Charley packed the stake away in his pocket. "There's no guarantee they'll be sleeping. To stake him, you gotta get close. Torch him. A vampire on fire is not thinking clearly."

"If he's on fire, how do I get close enough to stake him?" asked Charley.

"Fuck."

The next day, Charley had stocked up on weapons and fire resistant clothing, he was going to kill Jerry with or without a plan. With or without Peter's help. He broke down Jerry's door, scanning the room with his crossbow for anyone. He tore open all the windows so sunlight flooded the living room. He began to climb the stairs. He saw evidence of Ed or possibly Lilith.

Charley went straight to the hallway where Ed and Lilith's nest was. "Amy! Amy?" he called out. "Amy? Amy!"

"Charley!" called out Amy.

She was in the room across from the nest room. Suddenly, Charley heard her scream. There was trapdoor. "Shit! Shit!" He turned around and saw Lilith poking her head out of the door.

"Oh good, breakfast," she growled. She reached out to him but he slammed the door on her neck and arm.

She screamed and cried out for Ed. They were home alright. Charley went running into the hallway where he banged into Peter. "Fuck!" he screamed.

"Sorry!" said Peter. "I guess I don't want to be a man like me, either."

"It's not safe! Ed is looking for me!" hissed Charley. "I just hurt his wife!"

"Let's kill something then," said Peter.


	15. Welcome to Fright Night

Peter opened the door where Amy had been. He dropped to his knees and cut open the floor. "Floor trap. I use them all the time," commented Peter looking down the hole.

"What do you think is down there?" gulped Charley, looking at Peter, fear in his eyes.

"There's only one way to find out," said Peter, dropping a leg down the hole.

Charley grabbed his arm. "You're going down!"

"See that? Like a great date," explained Peter. Charley did not get what he had meant. "You get me drunk, I'll try anything." Peter dropped down the hole, followed by Charley. From where they landed, a few feet away, Ed was curled up, sleeping with Pina and Laura. "Oh, shit. I may not be drunk enough for this." Charley glanced back at him and he shrugged. "After you."

"Ed's blocking a door!" hissed Charley. "We have to move him and see if Amy's in there!"

"Let me guess you want me to move him?" asked Peter. Charley nodded and Peter crept over to Ed. Peter carefully cradled the young vampire in his arms and moved him a few feet away as Charley went into the next room.

Charley saw caged off areas of extra blood as he heard Peter's knees knock together from outside this room. "HELP!" cried Amy.

He could hear Peter saying in his head "you know this is a trap, right?". Charley shook his head. He sighed. "I'm counting on it," he said to himself.

Charley saw another door, being blocked by a sleeping Lilith. Charley studied his best friend's wife, since his last encounter with her had him running. She was pregnant again. He shook his head, what kind of life was Ed leading? Besides a vampire's way of life. He nudged her with his foot and she fell into the corner, still dead asleep.

He entered the room. A few lights lit the room and the body of Amy lay on the floor, her back turned to Charlie. Peter looked down at the sleeping Ed. Suddenly, Ed's eyes opened and stared into Peter's eyes. Peter screamed a silent scream as Ed, wrapped his arms around Peter. "Come here you Soctt! Lemme give ya hickey!" cackled Ed.

Peter dropped Ed with a loud fuck. "Don't you dare, Ed!" cried Jerry as he hung upside down from the rafters. He grabbed Peter's collar and threw him across the room.

"Fuck!" cried Peter as he met with the wall.

"She's all yours," purred Lilith as she shut the door and left the hallway to join her husband and father.

"Look at you, all grown up," smiled Jerry to Peter. "Welcome to Fright Night."

"For real!" cackled Lilith as she pounced on Peter about to bite his neck. Ed grabbed his pregnant wife.

"No giving other men hickeys!" cried Ed.

Peter pressed his back to the wall, what was going on! "She's only your biggest fan," said Jerry. Peter looked at Lilith, who smiled a fanged smile at Peter.

"You've got your mother's eyes," said Jerry as he moved towards Peter. Peter took a shot at Jerry and missed him. "And your father's aim."

"Amy!" cried Charley as Amy stood up and walked towards Charlie. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Jerry threw a pebble at Peter once he was cornered. "Ow!" cried Peter. Only a tiny bit of blood. "Really? Three vampires. Two little vampires and a pebble. That's it?" Jerry pointed to the right and they all heard rustling. More vampires. "Oh, shit."

"You should have saved me, you know that, Charley," said Amy.

"There's still time," said Charlie.

Amy kissed his ear and allowed her two fangs to drop down. "He's inside of me now," she whispered. Amy threw him on the ground and got on top of him. "I'll be the best you ever had. The only you ever had. Charlie, we could be together forever." Charlie stabbed her with a stake. She rushed off of him as he ran for the door. "You missed."

"I know," said Charlie before bolting out of the door.


	16. Lucky Ed

Charlie ran back to the main room to see some vampires feasting on Peter. He saw Peter's crossbow on the ground and grabbed it. He began to shoot at the roof, letting light fall down in the dungeon. A few light shafts hit some of the vampires, making them explode into fire and ash. Jerry grabbed the crossbow and threw Charlie next to Peter. "How are you holding up?" asked Charlie who could see Peter was in pain.

"Oh, fucking great," winced Peter.

Charlie gasped. "Mark!" One of his friends had been turned.

"You're dead now, asshole," growled Mark.

"What were you thinking, Charlie?" asked Lilith. "That you were gonna walk in here with your little crossbow and put to sleep 400 years of survival?"

"No, Charlie, not likely," growled Ed.

"You smell that?" said Jerry sniffing the air. "It's your fear. It's intoxicating. It's a very specific scene, Charlie. Amy's scent...now that was exquisite. I imagine that's how Ed smelled to my daughter."

Amy joined them all. "She's something, isn't she?" asked Lilith.

"I have to thank you for bringing her to me," said Jerry. "Well, she makes me feel young again."

Peter held his hand up. "I'm smoking."

"Yeah, you're turning," chuckled Ed. "You can't stay in the light forever, Charlie. The sun's go to go down, but we can wait."

Jerry wrapped Amy in his arms. Charlie watched the vampire and his love make out in front of him. "That's rough," sighed Peter.

Ed slit his chest open, blood began to pour from the wounds. Pina and Laura drank from one and Lilith from the other. Charlie threw on a ski mask. "Got a light?"

Peter looked at him strangely. "That's your plan?"

"Actually, it's your plan," said Charlie.

"Fuck." Peter brushed his lighter against Charlie's leg.

Charlie, now on fire, tackled Jerry, who just kicked him off. But Charlie had him again. While they rolled upon the ground, fighting, Peter grabbed the crossbow and began to shoot the ceiling, Charlie rolled into a light shaft, making Jerry screech. Peter tossed him the stake. "Charlie! In the heart!"

He dug the stake into Jerry's chest. Amy, Ed, Peter and Mark all bent backwards, screaming. Lilith, Pina and Laura gasped and fell to the ground. Jerry burst into ashes, leaving a dead looking Charlie. Peter slapped his face a few times. "Charlie? Charlie, come on!" urged Peter. "Come on, you little prick!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Amy. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Peter kissed Charlie. "You little shit," said Peter. "Next time you're going to use my plan, give me a heads-up first."

"What a fucked up night," said Ed. "Isn't that right Lilith? Lilith?"

Peter, Charlie and Amy gasped. Lilith looked to be dead. Charlie stood up and put his hand on Ed's shoulder as he discovered Lilith's lifeless body. Ed fell to his knees and his tears fell to the ground. He howled in pain. "Come on, dude," said Charlie.

"Fuck off Charlie! My girlfriend just fucking died!" snarled Ed.

"You mean wife," said Peter. Ed looked at him, his heart broke again. Charlie gave him a look of you're not helping. "And your three kids have died."

Ed started to sob. "I think we should leave Ed to mourn by himself," said Amy to Peter, Charlie and Mark.

They all left. Ed continued to cry. He couldn't remember what happened last but he hoped he was a good husband and father to them. He never got to say goodbye. He knew Lilith was a vampire and their kids must've been vampires as well, but they had made him happy.

With all the shit that Ed had been through; his best friend dying, Charlie quitting the friendship, the bullying. She never did any of those things to him. Fuck. She bore his last name and bore him two daughters. He felt to stings in his hand closest to Lilith.

He looked at his hand, Lilith was biting it. His face lit up as his eyes went black. "Lilith!"

"I am only lived, as are our children because I am Germanic. We were stunned when my father died, but to kill a Germanic vampire, you must stake us as well," explained Lilith.

"Then why did I become mortal again?" asked Ed.

"You were part my father too," said Lilith sitting up. "But we are know fully Germanic."

He kissed her, Lilith parted her lips and Ed's tongue slid into her mouth to twist and dance a wet tango with her tongue. Ed felt better until Lilith bit his tongue. "Lilith!" cried Ed.

Lilith stood up and hurried off to the nest. "It's time Eddie!" she cried.

Pina and Laura snuggled next to their father. "Where's mommy going?" asked Laura.

"To make you two big sisters," smiled Ed.


	17. Not Dead

Peter Vincent left Charlie and Amy in his penthouse as he went for a night walk on the strip. The dry heat sucked every bit of moisture from his body. While he reflected on the loss of his of Ginger. G-d he missed her like crazy. All the women turned into her, driving him crazy. He dove into a bar next to Vegas Ink.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The heaviest drink they had to offer. The drink was brought to him, the hand grasping the glass was pale and had long claws. Peter looked up and gasped.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Charlie on top of a topless Amy. She didn't answer, only continued to kiss him.

"I didn't need to see your bare ass, Brewster!" cried Ed as he walked in. He didn't look like a vampire. Pina and Laura chased each other around playing 'scary monster' as Ed held the newest addition to the Lee family in his arms.

"Ed! How'd you get in here?" gasped Amy.

"Not a vampire, remember? I don't need invitation. Plus, Peter didn't lock the door," said Ed sitting down. In truth, it was simply a spell.

"Rawr! I'm a werewolf!" howled little Laura now chasing Pina.

Amy giggled as the two girls chased each other around and Charley watched, annoyed, as Ed fed the newest Lee. "What's it's name?"

"Her name is Cherry," said Ed.

"Wow, three girls," sighed Charlie. They, Ed's family, were supposed to be dead, but here they are. He didn't bother to question this. "Must be hell."

"No, I love my little girls," said Ed, his flicked back u to Charlie and Amy, his eyes had gone completely black.

Charlie and Amy started to scoot back into Lilith. "G-d, Ed is so much bigger than you Brewster," cackled Lilith.

"PETER!" screamed Amy.

"Oh, what? you think I'd let my father die just like that?" asked Lilith. She threw Amy into the wall. "I don't think so, skank!"

"He's probably turned Peter by now," said Ed. He gave Cherry to Lilith as he made his way towards Amy. He bent down and opened his mouth. He sank his teeth in her neck, draining her of her blood and life. Not turning, killing. "Oh yeah, Brewster, I'm much stronger now."

Charlie scrambled for the front door and there stood Jerry and Peter, his eyes just as black as Lilith's and fangs just as sharp as Jerry's. "Fresh meat," smirked Peter.

"May we come in?" asked Jerry.


End file.
